Memory Recharge
by Crazy Blood
Summary: M for all the blood and some language. Just in case. Lot's of violence. I own nothing please read description inside!


_**A/N: Well here it is the first chapter of Memory Recharge. Let me give you a little back up info on Lucy. First off her emotions can change dramatically. Shes 20. For those who don't pay attention. Anyway. Enjoy! Please review and favorite you know all that fun stuff! I own nothing but the O.C. We'll just say Two Of A Kind didn't happen until after all of the Vampire stuff. Just for the sake of the story. This isn't going to be one of those Mary sue stories I promise! Harley Quinn is one of my favorites I wouldn't do that to disgrace any of these characters!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Memory Recharge<strong>

**Chapter 1: The New Inmate**

**Third Person P.O.V. Arkham Asylum**

It was well what you could call an average day in Arkham. Most of the inmates were gathered in the rec room. A new inmate was being introduced to everyone. The Warden Sharp was introducing everyone in the room to the new inmate. Doctors were on standby in case.

"Now tell us your name!" He had somewhat of a fake smile on his face. The girl stayed quiet. She had black hair and eyes. A vacant expression on her face. "Don't be shy."

"It's been a while since we've had someone new."Penguin muttered to Joker.

"Hey someone else to mess with in here! I'm sure we'll all have loads of fun together!" He had a dark look on his face.

"You know sometimes you really do scare me." Penguin gave him an odd look.

"I can tell your shy so I'll do it. Your free to wander the rec room." Warden Sharp let her go some of the doctors still keeping an eye on her.

"Gladly." She sat on the couch and picked up a book.

"That is Lucy Emily Con. Our new 'friend' I hope you'll all be nice. Unless you want a repeat of what happened last time." He sent Joker a look across the room. He just grinned in return. "Carry on." The doctors returned to their posts and the warden to his office. Joker and Penguin exchanged looks before leaving each other to another part of the room.

**Jokers P.O.V.**

Well we could see what to do? Color. Been over done this week? I could mess with the new girl but I think I'll catch her in a 'better mood'. Hmm let's talk to the doctors! I made my way across the room. Before my name was called.

"Joker! It's your turn for a one on one session with your therapist." I narrowed my eyes but went willingly.

"I swear sometimes you guys make me feel like I'm insane!" I flashed them a toothy grin. I received a glare and a shove into the room.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I don't belong here. This is well insane! I saw the guy with the green giving me a look. As if he wanted to say something. Who cares. From what I've heard the others talking about he's been out of here more than any other mass break out they've ever had. I heard Joker. Is that his title? Name? Perhaps. I'll find a way out of here. Eventually. Right now I need to just relax. Do what they say. It'll pay off.

"Excuse me? Mind if I sit.?" A short man with red hair and a beaky looking nose asked me. I was tempted to tell him to leave. At the same time why not have some company find out who everyone is?

"You may. As long as you tell me about the clown that was just here?" He smirked.

"Joker. I would suggest steering clear but knowing him hes bound to approach at one point. Hes one of the most screw loose people in here. Which reminds me why are you in?" I sat cross legged and faced him.

"Are there any other freaks like him in here? And well I attacked my normal nurse. She was trying to examine me and I picked up the sharpest looking thing I could find and stabbed her in the arm. I have other reasons but I don't think I'm going to tell you. What about you?" He shrugged.

"There are they have all the major records upstairs. Tonight I'll get you out of your cell and we'll have a little look see? What do you say? As fishy as that sounds but you don't seem very familiar to what goes on in Gotham. We can call it a warning to whats outside these walls? I'm in for a lot of things." I shrugged. Fair enough. I'm debating to whether or not take up his offer to check out everyone's files. I guess just one night doing this wouldn't hurt.

"You can get out without them noticing?" He nodded.

"Yeah. It's hard but I've done it on one more occasion. Anyway, I think proper introductions are in order. Penguins the name." I took his well, fingers? Three sharp fingers?

"Lucy Emily Con." I felt a jolt in my system. "I like making new friends!" I smiled warmly. He looked very confused.

"Are you ok?" I jolted again.

"Yea? Why?" It was my normal attitude again. The doctors diagnosed me with an extreme personality switch. Like bi-polar but instead of getting really angry then really sad or just fine. It's different. I'll be completely normal. My sarcastic happy self. Next thing I'm murderous out for blood, then childish giggly, next depressed. There's just so many mixed up. It usually depends on the situation. What I'm listening to, who I'm around and what mood there in. It all just depends on my environment. Them putting in my the looney bin with a bunch of freaks might not be the best but they'll learn that..

"Hello?" Penguin waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh what sorry?" He shook his head.

"Never mind anyway, you need anything come find me." He got up and left. I felt another jolt. I grabbed him by the shoulder.

"New friend don't leave me. Hmm? Lets color!" I ran over to the table and hoped in a chair and grabbed a few crayons. I patted the seat next to me. He shrugged and sat. The doctor handed me a piece of paper." Thank you!" I got to work. I took the pink and drew the outline of a girls head with horns. She had short pink hair. Something that looked like her came to me in a dream. Below that I drew a flower falling apart in black.

"Back to your cells everyone! Come on!" The doctors pushed me ahead of them.

"Can I bring my picture." The doctor looked ready to say something to him. Another came and whispered something in his ear.

"Yes Lucy. Just be careful with it." I smiled.

"Thanks!" I ran off to my cell and colored on the floor. I totally forgot about Penguin and kept going. A woman went by my cell. She looked really out of it. She had a green tint to her skin. She had pretty red hair.

"You the new girl?" I looked at her, blinked, and nodded. "Hmm?" She laughed. "I gotta go but I'll see you around." She sent me this malicious look. I just waved though.

**2:00 am. **

I must have passed out. I heard a little clinging sound coming from my cell door.

"Hello?" I asked. A received a sharp,

"Shh! It's me!" Penguin.

"Didn't think you would actually show." I smirked and leaned up against the bars. Another Shh. The doors slid open and clanged a little when it stopped moving.

"Let's move." I followed him ducking when he motioned. I kept to the walls trying to be quiet.

"You really know what your doing don't you?" I said in a hushed voice.

"You don't want to get caught with these guys to often. There pretty harsh. Doesn't matter male or female they'll beat you down depending on what your doing. You got caught doing this they'll probably just make you stay in your cell for a day or two." I nodded. "Alright with the stairs just stay as low as you can. The cameras have a lot of blind spots. They have someone watching at all times. Just try and hush."


End file.
